Konkurs wiedzy
Baljeet, Summer i Buford startują w konkursie wiedzy próbnym, gdzie łobuz oszukuje z pomocą Fineasza. W prawdziwym konkursie wiedzy Buford nie da rady oszukiwać, więc zamienia się z Fineaszem umysłem. Izabela i Kaja nie umieją matematyki, więc Buford w ciele Fineasza pomaga dziewczynom. Dundersztyc słucha się faceta z restauracji i ponownie buduje Jedz-Ile-Się-Da-Inator. Bohaterowie *Nauczycielka *Kaja Depther *Buford Van Stomm *Ferb Fletcher *Summer Outside *Baljeet Tjinder *Heinz Dundersztyc *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Fineasz Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Facet z restauracji z odcinka "Węzeł" Odcinek (W szkole) Nauczycielka: Dzień dobry. Sprawdzamy obecność. Depther Kaja? Kaja: Mnie by nie było? Nauczycielka: To jesteś czy nie? Kaja: No jestem, jestem. Nie widać? Nauczycielka: Du Bois Irving (...) Van Stomm Buford? Buford: Jam jest! Nauczycielka: Wszyscy są, ale Sophie nie było na pierwszej lekcji. Ferba też. Ferb: Zaspałem. Nauczycielka: To wy razem spaliście? Ferb: Eee.. może... już nie pamiętam. Nauczycielka: Chciałabym wam ogłosić, że za dwa tygodnie odbędzie się konkurs wiedzy. Czy ktoś z was chciałby startować? (Baljeet i Summer podnoszą ręce) Ekhem. Czy ktoś z was, oprócz Baljeet'a i Summer chciałby startować? Buford: (w myślach) Hmmm... a może ja się zgłoszę? No wiecie, tak dla beki. Buford: Ja się zgłaszam! Klasa: Co?! (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się jesień, a z jesienią szkoła i czasu wolnego jest naprawdę mało. Szkoła nawet nie jest taka zła, bo można też robić szalone rzeczy w tej szkole... Na przykład: Przerobić ławkę na super rakietę lub też ściągać na matmie. Zrobić wybuchową mieszankę, Buforda obrzucić jedzeniem. Buford: Nawet o tym nie wspominajcie. Zamrozić dyrektorkę, zmniejszyć nauczyciela, A potem tego nie naprawić. Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. Harować w stołówce, zrobić dziurę w ścianie, Lub zamienić swoją miłość na Ferba! Nicole: Hej! Co to miało być? Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim zaczną się wakacje, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb hałasują nawet w szkole! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Konkurs wiedzy (W sali) Baljeet: Zaraz... co? Czy ja dobrze słyszałam, że ty się zgłaszasz? Buford: Ale czy ja dobrze słyszałem, że zmieniłeś płeć? Baljeet: A czy ja dobrze usłyszałem, że ty mi zmieniasz płeć? Buford: A czy ty dobrze słyszysz, że powiedziałeś - przepraszam "powiedziałaś" - wcześniej "słyszałam", a nie "słyszałem"? Baljeet: A czy ja mógłbym dostać scenariusz tego odcinka? (czyta scenariusz) Bla bla bla... co?! Dobrze, wracajmy do sceny wcześniej. Nauczycielka: Baljeet, Summer i Buford za tydzień macie próbny test z wiedzy. Jeśli go zdacie przechodzicie do prawdziwego konkursu. A teraz przechodzimy do lekcji. Buford! Do tablicy! Buford: Jasne! Nauczycielka: Rozwiąż to równanie: 2x + 1 = 4x Buford: X = 8? Nauczycielka: I jak ty chcesz wziąć udział w konkursie skoro nawet takiego prostego równania nie potrafisz rozwiązać?! A po drugie nie podajemy od razu wyników. Buford: Czyli dobry wynik dałem? Nauczycielka: Nie! Właśnie nie! Rusz to dupsko i rozwiązuj równanie! (W Spółce Zło) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: Och, wreszcie się pojawiłem. (Pepe przychodzi) O, cześć Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Pepe: {terkocze} Dundersztyc: Wreszcie my żeśmy się pojawili. Pamiętasz mój plan z odcinka "Węzeł"? (Pepe przecząco kiwa głową) Dundersztyc: Ach... masz kurna! Oglądaj! (Puszcza mu odcinek "Węzeł") Narrator: 11 minut i 22 sekundy później Pepe: Taa.. teraz rozumiem. Dundersztyc: To ty gadasz?! Pepe: Znaczy... grrrr... Dundersztyc: Nie udawaj, dziobaku! Pepe: Wiesz dlaczego umiem mówić? Bo to tylko twój sen. Dundersztyc: Mój sen? Gdyby to był mój sen to byś mnie pacnął i... (Pepe bije go z liścia, a on się budzi) ...mnie bolało. To był sen! Nie był taki dziwny, jak inne moje sny, w których zwykle pojawia się Moranica. Ten niekoszmarny sen podsunął mi pomysł. Już wiem co będę jutro robić! A tak właściwie to dzisiaj, jak się obudzę. (Zasypia) Narrator: Tydzień później. Próbny konkurs wiedzy. (W Spółce Zło) Wstawaj ćwoku, bo już śpisz tydzień! Dundersztyc: Chwila, moment! To ja spałem tydzień?! Och, żesz w mordę! Muszę zrealizować mój plan! (W szkole) Baljeet: I co Buford? Jesteś gotowy na przegraną? Buford: Nie, bo mam pewnego asa w rękawie. Baljeet: Ciekawe jakiego... Buford: Takiego trójkątnego. Baljeet: Asy nie są trójkątne. Buford: Ech... (W któreś klasie) Nauczycielka: Witam szanownych uczniów zebranych tutaj na próbnym konkursie wiedzy. Summer: Jest nas tylko trzech. Nauczycielka: Wiem, w sumie się nie dziwię. Jedna osoba z was odpadnie, a reszta przechodzi dalej. Baljeet: (o Bufordzie) I już chyba wiem kto. Nauczycielka: Zacznijmy od matematyki. Najpierw będą proste zadania, a potem trudniejsze. 15^2? Buford: 225! Summer: 225! Baljeet: 224! Nauczycielka: Wow, brawo Buford. Niestety Summer, Buford był pierwszy. A ty Baljeet zły wynik podałeś. Baljeet: Co?! Oszust! Nauczycielka: √2500? Buford: 50! Summer: 50! Baljeet: 50! Nauczycielka: Buford był pierwszy! Baljeet: Aaa! (Zaczyna bić Buforda po twarzy) Baljeet: JAK TY KURNA OSZUKUJESZ?! GADAJ, BO CI ZARAZ FLAKI WYPRUJĘ! Nauczycielka: Baljeet, zachowuj się! Bo zostaniesz zdyskwalifikowany. Baljeet: I co z tego?! Summer: Baljeet, natychmiast przestań, bo z tobą zerwę! Baljeet: Dobrze, koteczku. Summer: Dziękuję, promyczku. Buford: Baljeet, bijesz się gorzej od mojej babci, która nawet nie ma rąk. Baljeet: Aaa! (Zaczyna go atakować) Summer: BALJEET! Baljeet: Dobrze, już się uspokoję. Można kontynuować. (Pepe przychodzi do Spółki Zło) Dundersztyc: Cześć Pepatku. (Pepe robi zdziwioną minę) Dundersztyc: No co? Nie jestem dobry w wymyślaniu ksywek. (W szkole) Nauczycielka: Ostatnie pytanie. Kto... Buford: Dżem! Nauczycielka: Brawo! Do prawdziwego konkursu przechodzi Buford z 1500 punktami i Summer z 1499 punktami. Gratulacje dla zwycięzców. Niestety Baljeet nie przechodzisz dalej. Baljeet: Że co?!? (Baljeet wybiega z krzykiem przez drzwi, nie otwiera ich tylko je rozwala) Summer: Oby nic mu nie było. No Buford, widzimy się za tydzień. Buford: Bardzo miło mi panią zagościć w finale. (Całuje jej rękę, jak dżentelmen) Summer: Nie podrywaj mnie. Buford: Ja cię nie podrywam, truskaweczko. (Summer patrzy na jego z poirytowaniem) (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Co? Po co żeś tu przyszedł? Ja mam wiedzieć? Sory, ale już zapomniałem jaki miałem plan. Jak go sobie przypomnę to cię zawołam. (puszcza mu oczko) (W szkole; w łazience) Baljeet: Jakim kur... ekhem cudem ten kuta.. ekhem wygrał?! (Wychodzi z łazienki i zauważa Buforda z Fineaszem) Buford: Dzięki za pomoc. Fineasz: Spoko. (podbiega do nich) Baljeet: Aha! Wiedziałem! Oszukiwałeś! Buford: Tak. Bo co? Baljeet: Jak to zrobiłeś?! Buford: Nieważne. Tajemnica służbowa. Baljeet: I co? Na konkursie też będziesz oszukiwał?! Buford: No pewnie! Baljeet: Aaa! To ja miałem na nim być a ty... ech... brak mi słów na ciebie. Buford: Zatkało? Baljeet: Jeszcze nie! Ciekawe, jak sobie za tydzień poradzisz... Narrator: Kolejny tydzień później. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Tak! Już sobie przypomniałem! Pepe: (w myślach) Wreszcie. Dundersztyc: Zajęło mi to tydzień, ale się udało! Pamiętasz, jak zbudowałem Jedz-Ile-Się-Da-Inator? Wtedy jakiś facet powiedział, żebym je sprzedawał, przez co ludzie będą jedli, jedli i w ogóle nie przytyją. Gościu ma rację! Zrobiłem go ponownie i zamierzam go sklonować. Zacznę takie sprzedawać i zarobię fortunę. Zły i dobry plan? (Pepe odpuszcza sobie tę misję, więc macha ręką na ten plan i wychodzi) Dundersztyc: A iść sobie! To dobry plan! To znaczy... zły plan! (W szkole; na sali gimnastycznej. Są dwa stoliki, a obok nich przypominające miejsce dla sędzi) (Za kurtyną) Summer: Powodzenia, Buford! Buford: Powodzenia, Summy! Baljeet: Nie podrywaj mojej dziewczyny! (Buford nagle sobie o czymś przypomniał) Buford: Och, żesz. Fineasz! Fineasz: Tak? Buford: Jak żeś tutaj tak szybko przybył? Ach, dobra. Nieważne. Musisz mi pomóc. Fineasz: Jak? Przecież już wiesz jak oszukiwać w ten sposób. Buford: Ale tutaj się tak nie da. Nawet jest taki zakaz. Oni to sprawdzają. Jesteś inteligentny? Fineasz: Tak. Buford: To daj mi twój mózg! Fineasz: Co?! Nie! Buford: Zamieńmy się umysłami. Fineasz: Ech... no dobra. (Chwilę potem) Fineasz w ciele Buforda: No i już. Ja mam swój mózg w twoim ciele, a ty swój w moim. Buford w ciele Fineasza: Wielkie dzięki. Fineasz w ciele Buforda: A tak poza tym, głosy nam się nie zmieniają. (Do nich przychodzą Izabela i Kaja) Izabela i Kaja: Fineasz, Fineasz! Fineasz w ciele Buforda: Co? Kaja: Nie do ciebie Buford. Mamy sprawę do Fineasza. Buford w ciele Fineasza: Co? Do mnie? Izabela: Tak. Buford w ciele Fineasza: Ach, racja. Do mnie. Kaja: Chcemy, żebyś nam pomógł w matmie. Buford w ciele Fineasza: To wy idźcie do matematycznej sali, ja zaraz do was dołączę. (Izabela i Kaja wychodzą) Buford w ciele Fineasza: I co mam teraz zrobić? Fineasz w ciele Buforda: Użyj tego oszustwa co kiedyś. (Buford wychodzi) Nauczycielka: Konkurs wiedzy czas zacząć! Zapraszamy Buforda Van-Stomma i Summer Outside! Pytanie number one. Co lubią pszczoły? Summer: Miód! Fineasz: Miód! Nauczycielka: Och, Buford. Jakiś dzisiaj wolny jesteś. Narrator: Półtorej godziny później. Nauczycielka: Buford ma 1499 punktów, a Summer również tyle ma. Ostatnie pytanie. Baljeet: Summer, Summer! Nauczycielka: Kategoria: piłka nożna. Jak się nazywa rzut bezpośredni w piłce nożnej wykonywany z odległości 11 m od bramki (w systemie anglosaskim z 12 jardów) przez gracza drużyny przeciwnej? Summer: (w myślach) No nie. Fineasz: (w myślach) Buford by wiedział. Nauczycielka: Skończył się czas. Czy macie odpowiedź? (Summer patrzy się na Baljeet'a. Chłopak uderza się w głowę i pokazuje, że kopie piłkę) Summer: Czy to rzut... karny? Nauczycielka: I to jest nieprawidłowa odpowiedź! Wszyscy: Co?! Nauczycielka: No żartuję. Oczywiście, że dobra! Summer, wygrywasz! Baljeet: Tak! I co Buford? Oszuści nie wygrywają! Brawo, Summer! (W matematycznej sali) Izabela: Bardzo ci dziękujemy Fineasz za naukę. Kaja: Wreszcie to zrozumieliśmy. Buford w ciele Fineasza: A proszę bardzo, laski. (Przed Spółką Zło) Dundersztyc: Ludziska, mam do sprzedania maszynę, przez którą jecie i w ogóle nie tyjecie! Facet z restauracji z odcinka "Węzeł": Przecież to był mój pomysł. Zacząłem go realizować, lecz ludzie już nie chcieli kupować. Teraz jest już to niemodne. (Odchodzi) Dundersztyc: A niech Cię, facecie z restauracji, który podsunął mi pomysł, lecz teraz jest już zbędny! I co ja teraz zrobię z tymi -inatorami? (Napisy końcowe) (W szkole) Baljeet: Gratulacje, Summer! Summer: Dziękuję. (Przytulają się) Buford, wiem, że oszukiwałeś i przegrałeś, ale w pewnym sensie ty też wygrałeś. Buford: W sumie to mi na wygranej nie zależało. Zapisałem się tylko dla beki. Cieszę się, że ty wygrałaś, a nie Baljeet. Zrobiłem to specjalnie, żebyś ty wygrała. Baljeet: Co?! Buford: Pstro! Ale dzięki Summer za te miłe słowa! (Przytula ją) Summer: Och, nie ma za co. Baljeet: To moja dziewczyna! Buford: Cicho siedź, kujonie! KONIEC